The present invention pertains to a plug or cap for covering and securing an electrical cable or the like passing through an opening or penetration, and particularly a plug for use in connection with openings in the hull or cabin of a boat.
The use of electronic devices, such as depth finders and radios, on fishing and pleasure boats has significantly increased in recent years. Some devices may include transducers which mount to the underside of the boat, below the water line, and are electrically connected by cables to equipment in the boat's cockpit. In the past, holes or openings have been drilled through the stern (above the water line) and in the cabin or cockpit area, so that the cables may be passed through the interior of the boat to couple the equipment in the cockpit to the transducer. The openings are typically much larger than the cable, so that a coaxial connector or other enlarged end may pass therethrough. Antenna cables also penetrate or pass through openings in the hull or cabin. This arrangement of having enlarged holes with cables passed therethrough in the cockpit or stern of the boat makes for a disorganized and unsightly array of cables. Furthermore, the cables are subjected to wearing at the openings, due to the sliding, shifting and pulling the cables invariably experience in such an arrangement. Also, a need exists to seal or waterproof the openings at the cable penetration points.